Underscore
by Basement Hip-Hop
Summary: The third [and main] part to Boy.Inturrupted and Harder to Breathe. One Shot. Two Bodies. One Incredible Ride. Find out what exactly made Jimmy snap, and what made Paige risk her life to save him. Find out why Manny is so hostile, and why Craig wants rede
1. Chapter 1

**T i t l e: **Underscore  
**A u t h o r: **Taylor  
**R a t i n g: **Mature  
**G e n r e: **Drama and Romance  
**S u m m a r y: **_The third and main part to Boy.Inturrupted and Harder to Breathe._

One Shot. Two Bodies. One Incredible Ride.  
Find out what exactly made Jimmy snap, and what made Paige risk her life to save him. Find out why Manny is so hostile, and why Craig wants redemption.  
**S e t t i n g: **The same as the last two, with some flashbacks.  
**P a i r i n g s: **Cranny, Jellie flashbacks, Possible Jaige JimmyPaige.  
**D i s c l a i m e r: **I do not own anything. If I did, this would be on TV, and Aubrey would be my date at the release party...but none of that is gonna happen, right?

I woke up slowly from my long, and typically forced, sleep. When my eyes opened, white surrounded me. For a minute, I thought I was dead, but then I looked to my right and saw him lying next to me, in a separate hospital bed. He had IV's hooked into his arms, along with stitches on his forearm. I looked at my arm and saw the exact amount of stitches in the same place. The bullet must have gotten both of us when the gun went off. I could hear him whispering, but his eyes were closed. He was probably dreaming.

"Paige…I'm sorry…please don't die." He kept whispering repeatedly, and tears were falling down his face. I saw my necklace, clutched in his hands, which were closed tightly, as if he was holding onto me. His eyes slowly opened, he looked around, and his eyes met mine.

"Hey." He said weakly, and I smiled. He closed his eyes a bit, and my face fell.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a worried tone, and he nodded his head.

"I just had a lot to drink yesterday. Major hangover leading to a migraine and a bullet wound is my reward." He grunted, and he laughed to himself. "But, is it true I actually tried to shoot myself?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, and you almost succeeded if it wasn't for one of your best friends in the whole world." I said softly, and he laughed with a small eye roll.

"I sear, yesterday went so much faster in my head. All I remember is drinking all those beers, then shooting Craig, and then running. All the other stuff, about talking to myself, and trying to kill myself…I don't remember, and I'm glad I don't." He said, and I nodded, as two familiar figures stood in the doorway.

"Oh my god, Jimmy." Manny said as she looked at him with a relieved face. "I thought both of you were dead. Especially you, Paige; you were losing a lot of blood."

"Well, we're survivors…thank god." Jimmy started. "Craig, about yesterday…I'm so sorry. I was really sad, and really drunk."

"It's okay man, but you really scared all of us. We've never seen you like that before…it was a little…raw, from the Jimmy that we know." Craig stammered. I could tell that even now, he was scared to get close to Jimmy.

"Um, Craig…let's go home and give them some air." Manny said, trying to change the subject, and they left the room. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I guess that I've lost yet another friend, huh?" He asked sadly, and I reached over and put my hand on his.

"No, he just needs some time, like you do." I said. "Like we all do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why did I do what I did? I have myself, and the closest thing I can consider a friend, in the hospital. My other friend is afraid of me, and his girlfriend probably hates me. I hate this moment. I hate the fact that Ellie is dead. Most of all, I hate myself for doing this to all of my friends. What kind of person am I to let myself get to this point? I always promised myself that I would never be like my dad…but the actions that I had caused the previous night have made me break my promise.

"Paige?" I asked, and I looked over to her. She was flipping through a magazine.

"What do you need?" She asked, and her eyes met mine. I never noticed how much her eyes sparkled…I guess I don't look hard enough, I suppose.

"I'm really sorry…for everything I've done to you, Craig, and Manny. I really…I really fucked up this time." I said, and I was right. For the last two years, I've been doing a lot of stupid stuff, but this. This took the prize for the 'Jimmy Brooks Stupid Ass Award'.

"Yes, you did." She said with a little hurt in her voice. "You did mess up…and I did too by trying to save you. I could have lost my life, and you might have lost yours. What were you thinking?" Paige asked, and now it was her turn to bring on the tears.

"I don't know…I had a lot to drink yesterday…and I maybe had gone over to Spinner's." I said sadly, and she gasped. Spinner had been bringing in the money lately by selling drugs, and I may have been his best buyer-and fastest user-yesterday. Paige has been trying to bet me to quit…and I was almost free, but when I found Ellie's body…I just had to go back.

"Jimmy, I can't believe you. What would your dad say? What would Ellie say?" Paige asked quietly. She was right; Ellie wouldn't have wanted me to mourn her like this. She'd want me to be happy, because that's true love. When you're willing to make sure that, someone is happy…even when they're not with you.

"She'd say that I'm a first class ass…and that I needed to be slapped." I said, and we laughed a bit. "When are we getting out of here?"

"I think this afternoon." Paige said quietly, as she turned on the TV. The news was on, and they were talking about us.

"A teenager tried to commit suicide yesterday a local cemetery in downtown Toronto. It had been said by Toronto police that a 19-year-old female had jumped into save him, and the bullet went through both of their forearms. They are in the Toronto City Hospital in very good condition." The female reporter said, and she smiled at me.

"Wow James, we're famous." Paige joked, and we laughed once more.

"Paige, I'm glad you don't hate me…even though I disserve it full on." I said, truthfully, and she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me; I would hate you more if you had killed me." She said, and she blew a kiss at me. I pretended as if I caught it, and smacked my hand on my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The old wise men said that a mind is a terrible thing to waste. Madonna said that sushi was a terrible thing to taste. But, what does anyone say about saving your friend's life? I mean, news crews have been trying to get into the hospital room all day, trying to talk to me about last night. I don't want to get into detail about last night for two reasons; I don't want to remember, and I don't want Jimmy to remember, on a count that it would be the first he's heard of what he did. Then, everyone would label him as a drug and alcohol addicted lunatic.

"I wish these people would just go home…" Jimmy said in an aggravated tone.

"I know! They act like they've never seen people in a hospital room before." I said, and he chuckled.

"Look, when we get out of here today, let's go out tonight. You, me, Manny and Craig; let's just go out." Jimmy said with a starry daze. He always did that when he was in a happy mood, which made me happy, because I don't think I can handle unhappy Jimmy.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said in a chipper voice. I swear, the happiness in the room could have killed us both, if not that, then it would just make us sick to the stomach.

"Okay, we're gonna get fly tonight. I'll probably have girls clinging all on me, making sure I'm okay…" He said jokingly. I knew he was playing, so why did I feel so angry about what he said?

"Y-Yeah…" I said with a small, nervous giggle. "You'd knock them dead."

"Yeah, and you? Guys will be lined up to get at you, given fact." He said, and heat flushed towards my cheeks.

"Um, thanks…I think." I said with a small chuckle. Soon enough, the nurse came in with the news we'd been waiting for.

"Jimmy, Paige…Craig is here to pick you up." She said, and we grabbed our things, and walked out of the room and down the hall. We passed by some rooms, before we reached the elevator. It swung open, and we stepped inside. The usual elevator music was silently playing from the speakers, and I looked up at Jimmy with a playful smile. I had almost forgotten how tall he was. I felt like a flea.

"What's up, Michalchuk?" Jimmy said with a small smirk, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing…I just…I don't want you to ever do what you did again." I said, and he frowned.

"I'm sorry Paige…I'm an idiot." He said, and he hugged me. Even though he may not make smart decisions all the time, his heart is always on his sleeve.

"You're not. You're just really sad; you miss Ellie. But I want to help you. I want to help you get better." I said, and I rubbed his back.


End file.
